The Twins and Their New Pet
by Hi-its-mick3y
Summary: What happens when the twins walk into Micki's room to find him jacking off? A threesome does! WHOOOO! Bondage, dominance, threesome, dp, yaoi (ooooh the gay 3)


Okay so I've got to say Tamaki's my favorite character but I mean come on a threesome with Hikaru and Kaoru would be pretty fucking hot so then this… happened.

I let out my inner slut whoops

Micki moaned, cupping himself and arching his back. _God _he was horny (as he had been for the past week). The sexual frustration was killing him. He needed someone with him, touching him and stroking his skin. He needed someone to pull against him and moan for. Well… he needed two someone's. But that was very unlikely to EVER happen (much to his disappointment). Ah well, at least he had his imagination.

Micki stroked himself, moaning softly and biting the palm of his hand. His parents might be gone but the servants in the house might get curious if they heard strange sounds emitting from his bedroom. Everyone thought he was innocent, and he would like to keep it that way. It's better if no one knew what went on in his head. The looks they'd give him, not to mention the way that they would talk. Yeah okay Micki was kinky as fuck. But no one else needed to know that.

He imagined the twins' hands on him, stroking his skin and biting his flesh. Hands spreading his legs… tongues tracing his skin….

"Well, well, well," a voice cut through his haze of lust, "What do we have here?"

_That voice…._

His eyes shot open and his legs slammed shut. He looked over at the doorway embarrassment etching his features. _Oh god, _what was he going to do now?! He reached for pillow beside him covering up his hard on. He felt his face turn an even deeper shade of red and their eyes pierced him and he looked away, anywhere but their faces. Oh god what were they going to think? Who were they going to _tell_?!

He swallowed hard, "H-ah, Hikaru, Kaoru. Um, what are you doing here?"

_Shit, fuck, ugh! They had to come over now?!_

"We were coming to see if you could hang out," Kaoru said smirking as he looked at the pillow over the smaller boy's crotch pointedly.

"But it looks like you were rather busy," Hikaru finished raising his eyebrows.

"Um," Micki covered his face with his hands, "uh, just give me a few minutes to get changed and we can go to town or -."

"I don't think your little problem is going to go away that quickly," Kaoru interrupted.

"Um."

Hikaru slinked forward, a predatory look in his eyes, "Why don't we… fix that for you."

Micki's eyes widened, "I-what?!"

His hands clasped the smaller boys, pinning them to the bed and forcing him to lay down again as he straddled the smaller boy, "You heard me perfectly fine. Brother?"

"Right here," Kaoru answered. He grabbed the pillow and yanked it away exposing Micki's raging hard on. Micki gulped. Oh god. How was he going to get out of this? Did he even _want _to get out of this? He's dreamt of this, imagined it every time he jacked off.

And _god _he wanted it.

But feeling their eyes on him, watching the way they took all of him in, it was all too much. The embarrassment and the excitement of it all made him lightheaded and dizzy. Could he even _do _this? What if this was all a joke? Oh god they're toying with him, they're going to laugh at him. They're going to tell everybody! No one will look at him the same!

"Hold his wrists Kaoru," Hikaru commanded. His grip was replaced with his brothers leaving his hands free to roam.

"You know," he whispered huskily, "we've watched you getting off before, moaning our names as you spilt over your stomach. I think it's about time we had a little fun."

Micki's eyes widened, his already red face turning a deeper shade. Oh god, they _saw _him? They _heard _him?!

"It was hot you know," Kaoru stated, "hearing you calling our names like that."

"We actually came by to do this to you too," his brother said smirking as his fingertips trailed over the poor boys hard cock, "We were expecting this to go by differently though. We even brought some rope just in case you needed some convincing."

Micki gulped, a rush of heat making his body needy. Jesus Christ they brought rope?! His heart stuttered excitedly.

_They don't sound like they're planning a joke._

"This is just so much better."

"If this is some kind of joke," Micki threatened, his eyes growing hard, "I'll kill you."

"This isn't a joke," Kaoru promised, leaning down and kissing his forehead almost tenderly, "Yeah okay, we're asses. But we wouldn't play a joke like this on anyone. That's just cruel."

"We really are interested in you," Hikaru told him. His eyes bore into him with a curious glint.

Hikaru grasped his erection then making Micki buck into his hand and groan.

_Oh god, what if the maids hear me?_

Seeing the worry in his eyes Kaoru said, "Don't panic, we sent the maids away to fix the gardens. We made a mess of them before coming in, so we figure we have a couple hours."

"And we let the dogs lose so they have to find them."

"Also stuck your cat in a tree."

_Mittens?_

"You're cat's going to be fine Micki. So don't look at me like that."

"Just give in. You've been wanting this for so long, just enjoy it while it lasts."

Kaoru leaned into his ear, "We don't know when we'll be able to do this again next time. And we want to take the time to find out every single kink you've ever imagined."

Next time? They were going to do this _again?!_

"Hikaru could you grab the rope? I want to touch him."

The twin sighed and reached for their bag pulling out a bundle of rope. Micki's eyes widened and he pulled uselessly at the hands grasping his wrists. Hikaru straddled him, wrapping the rope tightly around his wrists. Kaoru, now able to move his hands, tied the rope to the bed frame. He smiled down at the frightened boy.

"It's okay," he promised, "we've thought about doing this to you many times too."

"Are you a virgin?" the other twin asked.

Micki shook his head weakly, "No, my ex took that."

"The asshole?"

"He wasn't one then," he argued meekly.

Kaoru grinned, "It's okay, we'll make you feel better than he ever did."

His mouth suddenly covered Micki's, and finally accepting his situation he slumped against the sheets in defeat. It's not like this was _too _terrible anyways.

He moaned against the tongue that invaded his mouth and the hand around his dick started pumping him again. He bucked into the touch. God he needed this. Kaoru gripped his chin in a strong fist, his tongue mimicking the harsh fucking they were going to give the boy later. Micki melted then, like putty in their hands.

Hands spread his legs and a mouth enveloped his arousal. He cried out into the twin's mouth. Oh god! Hikaru's tongue attacked him, flicking over the tip of his cock viciously and a hand fondling his balls.

_I can't take this, oh fuck._

Suddenly Kaoru's mouth was off of his and he sucked in a breath only to let out another moan. Fuck this felt so good.

He watched as the twin walked over the couch, stripping himself of his clothes and resting down on it. His cock stood straight up teasing Micki. He cried out in protest when the other boys mouth let go of his aching cock with a pop. Hikaru just laughed at that. Reaching over him he untied him from the post, grabbing a hold of the rope and tugging on it playfully.

"Come on pet," he smiled, "it looks like my brother needs some attention."

Kaoru flashed him a grin.

Micki nodded hesitantly, standing up.

Hikaru tsked, shaking his head at him, "On your knees Micki, crawl to him on your knees."

"But my hands are still-."

"Did I say you could talk?" Hikaru asked threateningly, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no."

"Good, now crawl to him on your knees."

Blushing Micki fell to his knees, his arms stretched out in front of him as the twin started walking.

"Come on Micki. Don't make me tell you again."

Biting his tongue he shuffled behind him, trying to ignore the way the carpet burned his skin. Kaoru looked at him with an amused smile. God this was embarrassing.

And hot, but Micki wasn't going to admit to that.

Once in front of him Hikaru smiled, "I'm sure you know what to do now Micki."

The bound boy looked up at Kaoru hesitantly. It was one thing to imagine this happening, but for dreams to become reality? For him to actually suck one of the Hitachiin brothers off?

Kaoru nodded at him encouragingly.

Still trying to calm his nerves Micki slowly took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Kaoru sighed, running his hands through Micki's blonde hair. He flicked his tongue over the head before taking him deeper stopping when he hit the back of his throat. He bobbed up and down on him like that for a while pleased at the sounds the twin was making. Throaty moans and curse words filled his ears. God he sounded so hot.

"Deeper Micki," Hikaru commanded, "All the way down."

Micki pulled back, "I can't."

He gripped the smaller boy's hair in an iron fist making his moan softly in pain. He forced his head down, making him take his brother's cock in his mouth again. He didn't stop though. He pushed him farther down making him gag and claw at his own thighs. Micki could feel him in his throat. He gagged, saliva running down the remaining flesh. Oh god, there was still more?

"Come on babe," Hikaru crooned, "just a couple more inches." He pushed him farther down.

Micki was light headed by the time his face was pressed flush with Kaoru's crotch. He gagged weakly around the cock in his throat. Hikaru let loose his grip on his hair and he fell backwards, coughing and gasping for breath. The twin just looked at him amused.

"Come here Micki."

Still trying to catch his breath the smaller boy shuffled closer to him. Hikaru picked him up setting the naked boy on his lap.

"That was hot," he breathed in his ear. Hikaru pulled him into a kiss, sticking his tongue are far as he could into his mouth. Micki moaned, moving his arms so they wrapped around him, his tied hands clutching at the couch behind them. The couch moved as Kaoru stood up, walking around Micki and stroking the flesh of his ass. The smaller boy shivered.

There was a snap as a bottle of lube was opened. Micki gasped as he felt the cold contents drizzle over his entrance.

"Get ready Micki," Kaoru whispered in his ear, and he shoved a finger as far as he could into the bound boys ass.

He bucked, moaning into Hikaru's mouth as the other twin finger fucked him roughly. Another finger was added.

God he has missed this, he missed being full. He missed being kissed and fucked and held against his will. His last boyfriend was amazing in bed. It was like he knew exactly what the young boy wanted. Of course, that didn't last long. After a while Micki was being treated like a slave instead of an equal and he was forced to kick him out of his life. But this, god this was just ten times better.

Hikaru pulled away, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck enjoying the way he panted and moaned in his ear.

"You ready to be fucked?" he asked biting down roughly on his pale skin.

And then suddenly he was full, Kaoru holding his hips tightly against his own. Micki threw back his head and screamed. Fuck!

"You like that baby?" Hikaru cooed in his ear and the twin behind him started thrusting into him, "You like being full? Being fucked? Let me hear how much you love it."

"Fuck," he gasped, "Please untie me."

"Not until you tell us how much you love this."

"I love it," Micki moaned, "I love being full and being fucked. I love being dominated like this, being at your mercy. I-Fuck!"

Hikaru smirked as he pumped the boy's cock, enjoying the way he writhed in pleasure on his lap.

"Please untie me," he begged, tugging uselessly at the rope binding his wrists.

The older boy rolled his eyes setting to work on untying him. Once his hands were free Micki grabbed Hikaru's upper arms clinging to him desperately. Kaoru's fucking didn't once slow down and the poor boy was constantly being battered with immense amounts of pleasure with every thrust.

"I'm going to cum," Micki moaned, fingernails digging into Hikaru drawing blood. The twin didn't mind though.

"Then cum," he said, grabbing a hold of his cock and pumping him, "We'll just make you cum again later."

He arched his back then crying out as he came, ropes of cum sticking to Hikaru. He shrieked as the older man continued to jack him off, his thumb swiping over his sensitive tip. Kaoru continued to fuck him, pounding into him. Every thrust was aimed at his prostate.

"I can't," Micki gasped, "Please stop I can't take it."

"We're not quite done with you yet," Hikaru whispered in his ear.

Kaoru pulled out of him, stroking his entrance with his fingers, and leaving him feeling empty "You're turn Hikaru, I don't want to cum too soon."

The other twin grinned, grabbing Micki's ass and bringing him closer to his body.

"You ready baby?" he asked biting at his neck, leaving another red mark to add to the collection of hickies he had already acquired from the boys.

Micki nodded weakly, slumping against him.

"Then fuck yourself on me," he ordered, "Ride me."

Did he even have the energy?

Gripping his shoulders he raised his hips up before lowering himself onto the twin's cock. He let out a raspy breath squeezing his eyes shut as he sat firmly on his lap feeling the twin deeper than his brother was able to go. He gasped at the feeling of being full again, feeling places being touched in him ways he hadn't before. His ex wasn't as big as them, couldn't explore places in him like they could.

"Ride him Micki," Kaoru ordered biting his earlobe, "We don't have much longer."

Shaking he raised his ass before dropping back down crying out. Oh god, he couldn't do this. He didn't have the energy.

"Micki," Hikaru said threateningly, "You better get moving."

Biting his lip he moved on him, feeling himself grow hard again. He gasped for breath and rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder. Kaoru's hands swept across his sweaty skin, moving towards his chest. His fingers toyed at his nipples. Micki gasped at the feeling, arching his back as he tried to keep a steady pace. He felt a finger enter him, and then another, stretching him out almost painfully. He kept at it though, fucking himself on Hikaru's dick and now the other twins fingers.

"You ready for me?" Kaoru asked, licking up his neck.

_What?_

Hikaru's hands went to his hips, stopping his movements. Micki whined trying to move himself on him again, but being too tired and weak and with Hikaru being stronger than him as it is he couldn't do much but jerk uselessly against him.

"Hold on Micki," Hikaru told him, "We'll make you feel really good in a second."

He felt another blunt object poking at his entrance. His foggy mind couldn't make sense of it, he just rested. Slumped against Hikaru he attempted to catch his breath. And then he felt it, something – _Kaoru! – _slowly sliding in along side of Hikaru. He cried out in pain.

"It's okay," Kaoru soothed kissing the back of his neck, "It'll feel good in a second."

And despite the pain, despite feeling like he as being torn in half, the constant pressure on his prostate and the feeling of being _so full _had him moaning and biting into Hikaru's shoulder. Kaoru's hands fell on top of his shoulders as he fully sheathed himself in the small boy.

"You ready?" He asked, his voice strained.

"Please," Micki begged, "Please move?"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

Hikaru smirked, "You like it don't you, you like the pain."

"I love it," the boy moaned breathlessly, "Please move, oh god please, please, please move."

Hikaru bit into his neck as he and his brother began to thrust into him. Micki cried out in pleasure, his mind going blank. The constant pressure, the movement, the feeling of being so full, _god _it was just too much to handle. Yeah it hurt, but that was the best part.

And he needed more.

"Fuck," Micki moaned into the Hikaru's neck, "Ah!"

"You like this baby?"

"I – ah – fucking love it."

Kaoru's grip on the smaller boys hips tightened, "Fuck, I'm getting close."

"Me too," Hikaru said. He smirked then and gripped Micki's cock in a hard fist, "And I think our pet is getting pretty close too."

Micki screamed then, arching his back and moving his ass against the cocks inside of him. Pleasure engulfed him, making him tremble and gasp. He reached behind him and clawed at Kaoru's neck and shoulders as he rode out his orgasm. The twin hissed, slamming once more into the boy before cumming inside of him. Hikaru came next, still thrusting into a now limp Micki. The smaller boy gasped as they both pulled out of him leaving him achingly empty.

Exhausted Kaoru collapsed on the couch beside his brother, "I think we found our new pet."

"Hm," Hikaru said, trailing his hand up and down Micki's back as the exhausted boy drifted off to sleep, "I think we did."


End file.
